THE SEEKER
by girlmoustakis
Summary: A young man sets on his own to find the real meaning of truth in a world where evil and lies are abound.


**SEEKER**

**BY**

**HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS**

COPYRIGHT 1979

Revised

1991

Revised

2005

**P R O L O G U E**

**T HE F O O L I S F O L I E F O R E V E R Y O N E**

**W H O S E K N O W L E D G E L I E S**

**T H E R E W I T H I N,**

**A N D G I V E S L O V E A N D W I S D O M.**

**T R U E**

**I C A L L Y O U F A I T H F U L , F R I E N D.**

**I A M , I W A S A N D F O R E V E R W I L L B E,**

**T O S E E K E R S E V E R M O R E**

**T H E A L P H A A N D T H E O M E G A**

**W H I C H O P E N S E V E R Y D O O R.**

**Deanne Marie Lozano**

**1979**

Dedication:

To the Seeker in all of us.

May ye never stop yearning for knowledge.

**SEEKER**

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

Once upon a time, in the land of Mentira, a child was born. He was named Seeker. At the age of sixteen he was called before his father, King Lies, High Regency of the Mentira Region. Seeker was not only young in age, but in attitude. He, unlike his father, always saw the good in people. This alienated him from his countrymen, causing him many problems. It was up to the King and his councilmen to set him straight.

Seeker bowed by his father's throne. The King looked down up him with great disapproval.

"Rise, my son."

He rose.

"You called me, Father?"

The King rose.

"I don't want to say this to you but your behavior has caused me great problems. I must ask you to leave the court."

"Leave? Father, why?"

"In one year you will be old enough to have this throne. Only you are not yet ready. You have not learned what you need to know. You will need to know lies and deception, but all you know is good."

"Where will I go? What shall I do?"

"You will go to the Chapel of Terminado. Here you will learn truth, so you can lie. Then you many return and rightfully take your place by me on this throne, until such time when you can take full control."

"But, Father? You cannot exile me. I'm your son."

"In Mentira, no one is their father's son," he said under his breath. "Go now. Take your horse and head north. You should reach the Chapel in one days ride."

"As you wish, Father."

Seeker bowed and left the throne room. He walked towards the gate. A Page brought him his horse and Seeker mounted it.

"Your horse, Sire."

"Thank you, Page."

"And where are you gadding, Sire?"

"My father speaks of a Chapel of Truth. I will return by tomorrow. Fare ye' well, Page."

Seeker rode off. His father, watching him from the window turned to his councilmen.

"I told you he would believe me. He will never find the Chapel: for there is no chapel to find."

They all smiled.

In the courtyard, the young Page stood shaking his head. He knew Seeker was headed to his death. A small white dog appeared from behind a bush.

"You again!" The Page said shaking his head and putting his hands on his waist.

"Hie thee home, dog!"

He started to walk away. The dog hid behind the same bush. The Page turned to check, turned and walked away. The dog secretly followed him.

Seeker rode north till nightfall. Still no sign of the Chapel. He realized his father lied to him, sending him to his death. The night grew darker. He got off his horse, set a blanket and went to sleep. He began to dream. Images flew at him: animals, towers and devils. People flew at him. All taunted "Your father lied! Your father lied!" The dreams caused him to wake up.

Beside him were two yellow feet. He looked up to see a man in jester's clothing, his vestments green and orange. He carried a stick and a pack in one hand and a white rose in another. Beside him was a white dog.

Seeker stood up and looked at the terrain. He was near a cliff.

"And where are you gadding?" Asked the Fool.

"Who are you?"

"They call me the Fool. Have a rose." ­he said handing him the rose. He then laughed and jumped around him.

"Now, child, where are you gadding?"

"I seek the Chapel of Terminado."

"The Chapel? The Chapel? You want the Chapel?"

He stared at the dog and laughed again. The dog cocked his head.

"Aleph, he wants the chapel."

"Why do you laugh?" Asked Seeker.

"The Chapel is many hills from here, at least twenty-two."

"Is it a far ride?"

"Twenty-two moons. But you cannot reach it by horse."

"How can I reach it?"

"You walk child. You run. You FLY!"

He twirled around almost falling off the cliff. The white dog began to warn him by barking.

"Don't worry, Aleph," he said gently stroking the dog. "Go with him. Show him the way."

Aleph barked and ran to Seeker's side.

"But he's your dog?"

"Him? My dog? He's everybody's dog. He is the Alpha and the Omega."

"You speak in riddles. Where am I? What is this place?"

"Child, THIS is Terminado!"

The Fool twirled around and disappeared, leaving Seeker in shock and still holding the rose.

"Where are you? Can't you tell me where to go? Please! Come back!"

He turned towards his horse, only to discover he was alone. Aleph barked and ran forward and Seeker followed. He followed Aleph till the moon shone. Weary and tired he cried out.

"No, no more tonight. I need sleep. I need food."

Aleph barked and ran into the woods.

"No, don't leave me!"

Seeker began to panic, only to have Aleph return with a package. He brought it to Seeker, who opened it. It contained food and drink. Seeker shuddered from the cold. Aleph barked and a fire appeared before him. Aleph barked again, and a blanket appeared. Seeker watched in amazement. For the first time he was not scared.

"You're right, Aleph. Thank you. Forgive me for doubting you."

Seeker sat down on the blanket and began to eat.

The next day, Aleph and Seeker set out early. Aleph ran around Seeker in playful circles. They played many games and for the first time Seeker was able to laugh.

At high noon, Seeker saw a figure. He was a man by a heavily decorated table. He was wearing a white gown, blue belt and a red cape. As he approached, four forms met his eyes. On the table was a pentacle, cup, sword and wand. He approached the man.

"And where are you gadding?"

"I seek the Chapel of Terminado."

"The Chapel of Truth? You seek truth? Do you know what it is?"

"No, I don't. That is why I seek it."

"Can you manipulate, child?"

"What?"

"Can you feel, think, act and have at the same time? Are you like the cup that holds the liquid of emotion, or the wand that gives us the initiative that makes us think, or the sword that gives up the power of action, or the pentacle that enables us to materially possess?"

"What does this to do with truth?"

"You will know when you reach the chapel. Give me your rose."

"I can't. It was given to me by a friend."

Aleph barked and cocked his head while wagging his tail.

"Well, he says it's all right."

Seeker handed him the rose. The man touched it with his wand turning it red and gave it back to Seeker.

"What do they all you?"

"I am the Magician."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared. Aleph barked and ran forward.

"Let's go, Aleph."

The two walked on. Night came. They both ate and rested.

On the third day, Seeker began to question Aleph's credibility. How does this dog know? Where does the food and the blanket come from? Where does he get his ability?

In the foreground, he saw a temple and ran towards it. A young woman was sitting on a cubicle. She was between two towers, one black and the other white. On the black one was written the letter "B"; on the white one, the letter "J". She sat in front of a garden of pomegranates. Her vestments were blue and flowing. On her head was a round crown with horns. On her breast was a white rose. In her hands was a closed book. He approached her.

"Is this the chapel?"

"The Chapel? What chapel?"

"The Chapel of Truth."

"Is that where you're gadding?"

"Yes."

"What do they call you?"

"I am called Seeker, and you?"

"I am the High Priestess. The chapel you seek is very far away."

"Can you tell me how far?"

"I can, but I won't. That, along, with this book, shall remain closed. After all, it is truth."

"If you know what truth is, please tell me."

"I cannot and won't. It is unknown knowledge and shall remain unknown."

"What good is knowledge if you don't spread it? It that not the nature of knowledge?"

"Some knowledge must remain secret. That you will find out at the chapel."

With that statement she vanished. Disappointed, Seeker sat down on a stump. Aleph sat and wagged his tail. He gently stroked him.

"Who are you, Aleph? What are you? Are you the Fool with no common sense; the Magician who manipulates; or the High Priestess who hides? Their truths are all so different: innocence, control or secrets. Tell me, Aleph. Who are you?"

Aleph barked and ran forward.

"I know. It's time to go."

The third moon came.

On the fourth day they rose early. Seeker began to tire. All looked the same. Fields and trees, trees and fields. He spotted a river and followed it. A woman sat, right where it curved. She wore a long gown with pomegranates on it. Behind her was a large pillow. She held a scepter and wore a crown of twelve stars. At her feet was a heart with an ankh engraved on it. She spotted him and spoke.

"And where are you gadding?"

"I seek the Chapel of Truth."

"What are you called?"

"Seeker."

"What do you seek?"

"Truth."

"We all seek the truth, even I, the Empress. What is your truth?"

"I don't know what truth is. What is yours?"

"The Earth. The Earth is the mother and foundation of life. She gives us water, food and love. The sky. The sky gives us light, warmth and love. Both are each other's foundation."

"Is that your truth?"

"The soil holds roots. Roots grow into plants. Plants become trees. Trees grow leaves. Leaves feed animals who feed us. Everything is connected. Everything is based on the Earth. Seek the chapel and you shall know."

She vanished.

"The truth is Earth?" Seeker questioned shaking his head.

Aleph barked again and ran forward. Another night fell.

Next morning they went on their way. By now, the terrain became dry and rocky. He saw a solitary throne. On the throne sat a man. He was in armor, wearing a red cape and purple robe. On his cape was a ram, the same sign as on his chair. In his hand was also an ankh. Seeker wearily approached him.

"Excuse me, but can---"

"Kneel! Do you not see who I am! I am the Emperor!"

Seeker kneeled while Aleph hid under a large rock.

"And where are you gadding?"

"The Chapel of Terminado, Sire."

The Emperor stood up.

"You seek truth? There is no such thing as truth, only power. Power creates stability. Stability creates power. They are one and the same. Now, go from my sight."

With that he disappeared. Aleph came out from hiding. Seeker heard a voice and turned. It was the Fool.

"Greetings!" ­he laughed turning around.

"Where are you sending me? Some damn-fool journey?" Seeker cried.

"Why so upset? The world is foolish. We are all our own fools!"

He laughed, twirled and disappeared.

"That does it! I'm going home! Let me be killed!"

Seeker turned and Aleph grabbed his pant leg and ran in the opposite direction.

"NO! Let me go!"

He kept tugging. Seeker turned and saw another temple. Aleph let go.

"All right, Aleph, you win."

The two ran forward. A man sat between two pillars. He wore a red robe and a yellow crown. At his feet were two keys. Two other men were at his feet. One was wearing a white shirt with roses; and the other, a blue shirt with lilies. Both adored the man.

"You look for the Chapel of Truth? Look no further. For I, the Hierophant, am the truth. Look at my men. They adore me. I am their lord. I tell them what to do and they do it. They are my puppets, my servants and my slaves if I so do wish. Ask them yourself? Do you not adore me?"

"We would give our lives," answered one.

"We would give our souls," continued the other. "You are our lord."

"By whose authority?"

"By the authority of organized law," answered the first servant.

"Whose law?" asked Seeker.

"The law handed to me by my forefathers. For centuries it has existed and will never change. Even the Chapel of Truth agrees," answered the Hierophant.

"This isn't the Chapel?"

"No, but **I **am the truth."

Aleph growled under his breath.

"There seems to be some disagreement," Seeker spoke with some confidence.

"Seek the chapel and you will see."

He vanished and Seeker heard a voice. He looked up to see an Angel above him.

"Seeker, seek on!"

Below the Angel, were a nude man and woman. The man looked toward the woman, and the woman to the Angel. Behind both stood a tree. Behind the woman, an apple tree with a snake around it; and behind the man, a tree with lights instead of leaves.

"Who are you?

"I am Raphael, and these are my lovers."

"Can they speak?"

"They speak without words. Watch the man as he looks upon the woman. Watch the woman as she looks upon me."

"I don't understand."

It was at that moment Seeker began to hear the lover's voices. He looked at them as they spoke; yet their mouths never moved.

"They speak, yet I don't see their lips move. How is that?"

"They speak with their hearts," answered Raphael. "Speak my children."

"You have the potential of good and evil," spoke the man.

"Of male and female," continued the woman.

"Of weak and strong," continued the man.

"They are right. Beauty along with ugliness is within you. The truth is there," finished Raphael. "The answer is there."

"Answer? I don't even know the question?"

"See ye the chapel, child?"

The Angel faded away, along with the lovers. Night fell three times.

On the seventh day, Seeker and Aleph approached the outskirts of a town. A gray wall surrounded it. A warrior came out of the gate. His chariot was gray and had a blue cover with white stars. In front of the chariot was a pair of blue wings. The sphinxes stood in front, one black and one white. One had hands closed and the other open. The driver wore armor. His shoulders were crescent moons. On his belt were five astrological signs. The chariot greeted the pair.

"And where are you gadding "

"To the Chapel of Truth. Can you tell me how long I have to go?"

"You are half-way there child. You seek the truth? Beware, child. Keep a straight road. Do not divide yourself, for that will surely mean death," warned the driver.

"Be forthright," spoke one sphinx.

"Be triumphant," continued the other sphinx.

"Avoid vengeance for it only causes trouble," echoed both of the sphinxes."

"Is that the truth?'

"Only the chapel will say."

He vanished. Aleph barked and Seeker followed. After many miles, Seeker saw a lion approach a pregnant woman. He ran to help her, with Aleph barking behind him. To his amazement, she grabbed the lion's head closed his mouth shut. Seeker froze. She looked up and smiled.

"You need not worry. I will be fine."

"I came to help you."

"Thank you, child. And where are you gadding?"

"The Chapel of Terminado. Do you know where it is?"

"You are not far. Do you seek the truth? Look at yourself, child. You have the strength and power within you to tame any savage beast. Come closer."

Seeker hesitated.

"He will not attack. Just show your strength."

"But I am a weak boy?"

"And **I **am with child. Strength is only physical. Come child. He won't harm you."

Seeker approached the lion. It extended its tongue and licked his hand.

"He likes me?"

"He feels no fear. Now try the tiger behind you."

"TIGER!"

"If you feel fear, he will attack. Now turn and greet him. Fear not."

Seeker hesitated but turned. He extended his hand and the tiger licked it.

"Now all animals will be your friend."

"Is this the truth?"

"Seek the chapel and you will see."

She and the animals vanished. Aleph barked and ran forward.

"All right, Aleph."

Nighttime was close. Seeker stood on top of a hill. A man with a hooded cape and lamp approached him; it's light blinding him as he spoke.

"And where are you gadding?"

"The Chapel of Terminado."

"Do you seek truth? You cannot find truth, for it was never lost. Truth is like the light in my lamp. It always burns. It needs no fuel for it is always there. Therefore, it is."

"How does it always burn? Will I be able to find truth?"

"There is no answer to your question. Listen to yourself. You are your own guide. You don't need Aleph. You never did."

"But he knows the way?"

"He only knows what you know. Now, let him go."

"I can't. I will die without him."

"Aleph, you may go now. Your job is done," the man spoke.

"But why? Who are you? By what authority can you take this dog?"

"I am called the Hermit. I have always lived alone. Very rarely do I have visitors. Here, child. Here's food, water and a blanket for your voyage. You have all you need."

"How will I know when I reach the chapel?"

"You will know. Come now, Aleph. Your job is done."

Aleph neared him and they both disappeared. Seeker was now alone. A tiger walked up to him and licked his hand, then a lion, then a deer, and then a wolf. Instead of one guide, he had many.

"No, I'm not alone. And, I'm not afraid. You, my friends will come with me to the chapel."

Three nights went and passed. All the animals he befriended became his allies. He was no more alone. He knew where to go and he went.

On the eleventh day, a friendly doe and deer awakened him. He patted their heads.

"Good morning, and how are we today?"

A tiger approached him.

"Hello beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

The tiger yawned and shook his head.

"Thought so. Next time, get some sleep."

The tiger curled up and fell asleep.

"You didn't have to take me literally. Oh well, you rest. I've got work to do."

He stood up and continued his journey. A few hours later, he ran across a big wheel. It seemed deserted.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Seeker looking around.

"I am."

A demon with a snake around his neck came out from behind. Another sphinx with a sword followed.

"What can we do for you?" asked the Sphinx.

"I am looking for the Chapel of Terminado."

"I'll tell you what. You take a chance on my wheel and I'll tell you."

"A chance. What is this?"

"The Wheel of Fortune, child," answered the demon. The snake hissed.

Four figures came from behind the wheel; a woman, a bird, a bull and a lion.

"You take a chance. Your fortune could turn any minute," the woman spoke turning the wheel laughingly.

Seeker heard a familiar laugh. He turned to see the Fool.

"Go ahead. It's fun." he teased laughingly.

"Don't be afraid of progress," said the lion. "It doesn't hurt to be regal."

"Take a chance," taunted the Fool.

"Don't you ever think of the future, Fool?" exclaimed Seeker.

"No, that's why I'm a Fool," he answered still laughing.

"Just try it. Your luck could change," hissed the snake.

"Your luck will change," said the lion.

"NO!" Seeker cried and they all vanished. "Surely, that's not the truth."

Another night fell.

On the twelfth day, a severe rainstorm awakened him. A nearby lioness grabbed his arm and pulled into her den. A tower began to appear. Lightening struck the top of the tower and it started on fire. Two people came to the window and fell out. He overheard a voice.

"Beware deception! Beware ruin!"

The tower split in two. In between the two towers, a brook was formed, leading to a pond. The sky cleared up, but it became eclipsed. A nearby wolf, stray doe and crab come out. The dog and wolf bayed at the moon. He heard the voice again.

"Beware darkness! Bewared deception!"

A lone man riding a horse came out of the tower. He carried a black flag. All the animals he crossed died.

"Beware corruption! Beware destruction!" the man spoke turning his head.

His face was a skeleton, causing Seeker to turn away in fear and disgust. He clutched tightly to the lioness who protected her young under her.

The man rode. Seeker turned to watch again. The sky became dark and an image began to appear. A half-man, half-go of tremendous size sat on a huge cube. Attached to the cube were a nude man and woman, both with tails. The woman's tail had pomegranates; the man's a flame. The huge figure stood up and took a step forward, causing an earthquake with every step.

"And where are you gadding?"

"The Chapel of Terminado," Seeker spoke meekly but bravely leaving the protection of the den.

"You seek the truth! HA! HA! HA!"

"I don't see why that's funny," Seeker spoke with apprehension.

"There is no truth! Only lies!" spoke the man.

"We all have our bonds," spoke the female.

"Bonds of ignorance," continued the male.

"And unclean sensuality," completed the female.

"Take what you want. Care not for what other people think," taunted the male.

"Life is only the flesh," spoke the female.

"Life is only the flesh," finished the male.

"Go home. Your countrymen await you!" ordered the demon.

He disappeared bellowing at the top of his lungs. In his place a young boy sat on a horse. The finally came out and sunflowers sprouted up everywhere. The animals that had died woke up and walked on. The child looked at Seeker and smiled.

"It's over," the child spoke.

"Are you sure?" asked Seeker. "What was that?"

"Evil, deception and death."

"Death? But the animals woke up?"

"They were reborn, as you will be soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure as the sun above. And where are you gadding?

"The Chapel of Terminado."

"You seek truth?"

"Yes, how far have I to go?"

"You have a ten-day walk."

"But I thought I was half-way?"

"You are almost there. Let the sun guide you."

"How will I know when I'm there?"

"You will know. The sun will be your guide."

The child disappeared. Seeker turned toward the lioness. She left the den and licked his hand. He thanked her and went on.

.……………………………….

On the seventeenth day, a little bird chirping in his ear awakened him. He extended his hand and the bird flew on to it.

"Hello, little one. This certainly is a fine morning, isn't it?"

The bird chirped and flew away. Seeker got up and went on his journey. He approached a temple. A man sat on a cube between two poles. His robe red and a his cape green. His crown was yellow. In one hand, he held a sword and a scale in the other. Seeker approached him.

"You seek the Chapel of Terminado?" asked the man.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You are faithful. My animals have told me. In the past seventeen days, you have acquired knowledge men double your age do not have."

"Knowledge, yes, but I don't completely understand it. Everyone I see tells me a different truth. I don't know which one is right."

"They are all right."

"That can't be."

"Weigh them out. Take my scale," he said handing him the scale.

He disappeared. Seeker looked at the scale and the rose. What do they mean? He walked on aimlessly till he heard a voice. He turned to see a man hanging upside-down by his foot. His other foot crossed his leg. His hands were behind his back. At his head was a yellow light.

"My, you are rude! Don't you say hello?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"People think just because you hand around all day, they can ignore you."

"Why are you hanging?"

"Because I feel responsible. I must sacrifice myself."

"For what?"

"Wisdom. I am a martyr. That is the only truth."

"For you, but not for me."

"Then, what is your truth?'

"I don't know yet. The chapel will tell me."

"The chapel cannot."

He disappeared.

"But it can! IT has too!"

"Does it?" asked a familiar voice.

Seeker turned to see the Fool.

"It's you! Will you leave me alone!"

"Never! Never! You are MY fool."

"I am not. Take your damn rose. Now, go away!" Seeker cried throwing the rose at him.

The fool laughed and vanished, the rose falling to the ground. Night fell two times over.

By the nineteenth day, he had reached a lake. The area around him was green, the sky blue. He spotted a nude woman pouring water into a small brook, by way of a little vase. The brook led into the lake. He approached her.

"Excuse me, but why don't your pour the water directly into the lake, and not the brook?"

"Time passes fast. It would get there too soon. I like to see it meditate for awhile."

"Water doesn't meditate, it flows."

"And so does the mind. It is our universal consciousness. Notice not all the water flows back into the lake. It flows to other streams and other lakes."

Another figure approached her, an angel. In his hands were two cups. He poured the water of one into the other, and back again.

"She is right."

"And why do you pass water back and forth so?"

"I need to moderate, manage. I am Temperance. Everything has to be equal. I need to try not to accept blindly. I must for failure is accepting life as it is. By accepting change you realize what power is. It is higher than a man's personality. His actions must always vibrate and yet stay equal. He must always be in balance."

"Why don't you use a scale? You could use mine."

"I have to feel it, not see it.

"Have YOU seen the Chapel of Truth?"

"Yes, child. And, it is beautiful."

"What does it look like?"

"You will see when you find it.

They both vanished.

"I better find it soon. I'm almost out of food."

He went on his way.

Two more nights passed. Seeker felt weak and tired. He only had one more hill to climb. He didn't think he could make it. It took him all day to climb it. When he reached the top, he saw the ocean. His voyage had ended. He couldn't go any further.

"I went the wrong way! All this way for nothing! Now, I will starve to death. Father will have his way after all."

"No, Seeker, you won't."

He looked to see an angel blowing a horn.

"You have reached the chapel. So have the others."

He looked down in the valley and saw bodies rising from their graves, with their arms extended upwards.

"They call me Gabriel. I am the final answer."

"I will die after all."

"No, young man, you won't."

"Young man?"

"You are no more a child. For what you know makes you a man."

"I know nothing!"

"You know what truth is."

"How can I? Everyone I've seen gives me a different truth. It's as if truth is different for every---"

"Go on, young man."

"That's the secret. All this time I knew. Truth is not constant. It IS different for everyone. There is no physical chapel. Everyone is their chapel; therefore, I am my OWN chapel."

"And for that knowledge, you shall have the world."

Seeker heard a chorus of angels. From the sky came a woman holding two wands. She was wearing a purple sash. Around her came the four images; the woman, the eagle, the bull and the lion. They too were singing. He looked around him. All the animals were singing. The Fool visualized.

"You knew," Seeker said. "You knew all the time. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, I knew. I know everything. I couldn't tell you. You had to find out for yourself. He to whom has first hand knowledge is in perfect union with the power of the cosmos."

"If you know everything, then why are you the fool?"

"Only a fool can know what others ignore. Consciousness is not merely physical. ­It is all encompassing. Take what you have learned back with you. Join your own again."

"I'll get lost."

"We'll guide you."

All the people he encountered appeared. The Fool spoke.

"All the power you need here is now. You are the center of goodwill, which will create your universe. Through you alone unfailing wisdom takes form. With the understanding of law you are guided to liberation. From liberation you will draw all things spiritual and material. You ALONE have the ability to recognize justice by seeing beauty in everything. Yours will be a victorious life guided by a straight path. By looking forward to the realization of limitless light, you will live every day in spirit for it is now embodied in your flesh. You now know the true meaning of truth. No more are you Seeker. Your name will be Knowledge. Now rest, for you have traveled far. We will always be with you."

Knowledge lay down and entered into a deep sleep. His Page awakened him.

"Sire, are you all right? I came as soon as I heard."

Knowledge sat up. In his hands were the scale and the rose. He was confused.

"Where did I get these?"

He looked at the Page. The Page was the Fool. He stood up.

"Why, you're the Fool?"

"No, sire. We already have a fool. I'm your Page. Are you all right?"

"I've just had the strangest dream, I think," Knowledge said scratching a heavy uneven beard. "Why are you here?"

"When I heard of your exile, I decided I couldn't stay anymore. I had to be with you. I would give my life for you. You are my lord."

"Would you follow me anywhere?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Have you a name?"

"None, Sire."

"You do now," Knowledge said putting his hand on the Page's shoulder. "I shall call you, Faithful. The two of us will travel on together."

"Not quite, Sire. I've picked up another runaway. Come here, boy."

A white dog came out from behind a tree. Knowledge smiled. It was Aleph.

"I don't know his name, Sire. He just followed me."

"We will name him, Aleph."

The dog barked and wagged his tail.

"He likes that name. How did you know?"

"A Fool told me. Now, we are free to go."

"Where are we going?

Aleph knows.

Knowledge looked at Aleph and smiled. Aleph barked and ran forward, away from the castle. The two followed.

THE END

26


End file.
